Electronic devices such as, for example, laptop computers, tablets, smartphones, smart watches, or other mobile devices, can be used as media devices for playing music, video, or other forms of media content provided by a digital media content environment.
Such media devices are often equipped with a touch-sensitive display screen and user interface that enables access to a stored media application, for example a music player app, using a variety of playback controls, such as one or more track selection or volume controls, and can be temporarily locked to avoid unintentional operation of the device.
However, media device platforms generally do not support user input directly to a stored media application while the device's user interface is locked, instead requiring the user to unlock the user interface before interacting with the application. In digital media content environments that periodically include audio advertisements or other type of advertisements as part of their streaming of media content, requiring a user to unlock the device's user interface, and then open a particular application, to interact with a streamed advertisement, is undesirable and generally results in low uptake of that advertisement.